Chris X Sheva: The Marriage life
by kikkie
Summary: Chris and Sheva are going to celebrate their one year Anniversary, that's if they can survive the 30 days of zombies killing, ex-girlfriend drama, creating and protecting the cure for the T-virus from crazy stalkers, oh and lets not forget the vow of no sex before your first Anniversary, curtsy of Sheva religion, all before their anniversary date. RM for sex, cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Ohio suburban neighborhood, And Sheva was in her and Chris apartment. The two had just come home from a mission and they were tired. Fighting off mutated Zombies, while keeping a low profile about it, is **REALLY HARD**! But not for these two. Anyway, back to our main story! Sheva and Chris had just walked into their two story house, with their out of bullet guns still attached to them and dried up zombie blood stain clothes still on their backs. It was the crack of dawn so their neighbors were still sleeping. Chris walks over to their couch and just sat down. Sheva makes her way to the kitchen, she walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bunch of cold cuts.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Sheva asked Chris.

"Yes please." Chris says as he takes a deep breathe. Shiva smiles as she walks over to the sink and began to wash her hands. Chris grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV to the news channel. At the same time he pulls out his cell phone and started to text his little sister Claire.

Chris: Hey, I am back in NYC, how is your mission?

…

Chris: Claire?

Claire: Hey, sorry, I was asleep! Mission was a success. Glad to hear from u.

Chris: How is Kennedy?

Claire: He's fine, he with his wife Fiona ( **Fiona Belli, a character from a Capcom game called Haunting Grounds or demento. I will proply make a fanfic for those two, this is just a precursor to that story**.). Leon trying to knock her up but she keeps saying no, so I have to help him.

Chris: The fuck?

Claire: Try to convince her, you know she is the cure to this whole virus right?

Chris: Oh yea…I forgot. Well, good luck with that!

Claire: you're not even going to try to help DX

Chris: I have a wife now, convincing women to mate with other guys is not my thing anymore.

Claire: Oh yea, how is Sheva btw?

Chris: she's making me food

Claire: yea, so what are you getting her for your anniversary?

Chris: what? When is my anniversary!?

Claire:…

Chris: Claire?

Claire…

Before Chris could text his sister again Sheva came and took a seat next to him with his plate of food. Chris throws his phone down onto the table and took the plate from her.

"What's happening in the world today?" She asked Chris.

"Nothing much, just same old stuff." He responded. She nods her head and watches TV. When the two were done with their food, Chris gathered up the courage to ask.

"So…since our anniversary is coming up, I was thinking we could go to eat at a fancy restaurant in down town, and then see a movie. What do you think?" Chris asked his wife, Sheva just looked at him strangely before saying:

"Our anniversary is four weeks away. But I appreate you thinking ahead of time." Sheva tells her husband, making Chris mentally cheered in his brain. "Oh, and speaking of Anniversary, have you heard of Lukania?"

"Luka-what?" Chris asked.

"Lukania, it is a ritual my people perform to celebrate their first year of marriage." Sheva said. "We will be doing the same thing tomorrow."

"Oh, what do they do?" Chris asked.

"Well, this ritual is a test see how strong the bonders of our relationship is. So, **we will restrain from having sex for two months**." Sheva says with a smile on her face, Chris on the other hand looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"No." Chris tells her. "I won't do it, I barely get enough as it is! I won't do it!"

"You have no choice." Sheva tells Chris. "Starting tomorrow you and I will not have sex, masturbate or perform sexual acts with other people."

"WHAT!?" Chris shouted. "Sheva that's unfair!" He said, making his dark-skin chocolate beauty wife look him straight in the eyes to say:

"When I took your name you promise to love, respect, hold, honor, protect from zombies AND listen to everything I say. When I became **Sheva Alomar Redfield** , you promise me that you would accept my culture and everything that went with it. And one of those things is **NO SEX BEFORE ANNIVERSARY.** "

"Sheva, I love you, more than anything in this world, propyl more than humanity, but come on! We barely have sex as it is!" Chris pointed out.

"We almost had sex on the plane on the way here." Sheva said, making Chris smile and blush at the thought. "Which was embarrassing by the way!"

"I am sorry, I couldn't help myself." Chris said as he remembers what happen 3 hours ago.

(3 hours ago)

"Mmmm, Chris, not now…" Sheva moaned as her husband fondled with her breast with his big strong hands. The two were in a private plane that was taking them home. The two were in the bathroom, or morally, Chris dragged her into the bathroom for some, couple time.

"You know you want it." Chris moaned into her left ear, he then bites on her earlobe gently, making her blush and moan loudly. Chris forcefully pulls up her purple top from its tucking place, he then pulls it up all the way towards her neck, exposing her breast. Both his hands grope both her breast then yanks her bra off. Sheva gasps as the cold air on the plan hits her bare skin.

"Chris…that was my favorite bra…you ass." Sheva moaned.

"I'll buy you a new one." Chris tells her, before she could respond, Chris pushed her to the wall then retrains both her hands with one of his hands and held them above her head. She smiles at his actions as he leans towards her chest, he then sticks his tongue out then flicks it over her left nipple, making them perk up. Sheva blushes and moans.

"Oh Chris, we can't have sex here…" She moaned.

"As long as you stay quiet, we won't get caught." He tells her as he lets go of her hands, Sheva blushes as she pulls down her shirt. She then opens the door to the bathroom, leaving her husband alone.

(Present time)

"It's not my fault! You had to bend over to get that bottle. Give me a perfect view of that ass!" Chris said.

"Well as of tomorrow my…what do you Americans call it… my booty is on lock down." Sheva said.

"Tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yes tomorrow." Sheva said. Five seconds later she realized what she said.

"No, I am not in the MOOD!" Sheva shouted as Chris grabs her by the wrist, then throws her over his shoulders. He carries her all the way up the stairs to their bedroom, he then throws her on the bed. He then leans down and kisses her lips as he crawls on top of her body, but stops when Sheva pinches a certain nerve point on his neck, making his shoulder twitch a little before getting off her.

"I change my mind, we start today!" Sheva tells her husband.

"What!?" Chris asked.

"As of today, my legs shall remain closed!" Sheva tells her husband as she climbs off her bed. She then begins to strip away her clothes. Chris sighs as he climbs off his bed then walks over to the bathroom. He then starts to strip off his clothes as well. Sheva was down to her under wear when she heard the shower go off. Her eyes widen.

"I was going to use the shower!" She thought. Five seconds later she heard her cell phone ring. Sheva sighed as she runs down stairs to get her cell phone to see who was calling. It was her neighbor Pamela. She answers her phone.

"Yes?" Sheva asked.

"Hi Sheva, are you still up for bingo this afternoon?" Pamela asked her.

"Yea, what time was that?" Sheva asked.

"Five PM sharp, don't be late or Donna will bitch about you, toddles!" Pamela then hangs up on Sheva. The dark skin woman groans before making her way up stairs. She walks straight to the bathroom and opens the shower door, where he husband was washing off the dried zombie blood. The bathroom was big enough for two so Sheva just hopped right in.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Your ex, Pamela." Sheva said. "I don't know why I even bother to answer my phone sometimes."

"I don't even know why you bothered to put her number in your phone." He said as he examines his wife's body, watching her dark skin shine as the warm water wet her body. Chris couldn't help but to think some dirty thoughts about his wife, like getting on her knees and sucking his length off. The mere thought made his cock stand up proud, and poke his wife behind. Making her turn around and look at down at it.

"Wow, Chris." She says with a smile on her face. "What's going through your mind?"

"What do you think?" Chris asked his wife, making her smile.

"I think I can guess…" She says as she slowly gets down to her knees then opens her mouth with her tongue hanging out. She then press her tongue against the edge of his balls, then slowly move it up to the top before taking his whole length into her mouth. Chris moans at her action as she moves her head back and forth.

"Oh shit…" Chris moans. "Fuck me you're so good at this…" He moans, his voice echoed off the shower walls. Sheva looks up to him as she slowly removes her mouth from cock, letting it flop down back to his thigh. She licks her upper lip before leaning forward to lick it again, she was teasing him, and he didn't like it.

"Tease…" He muttered.

"I am." Sheva said as she stands up, making Chris eyes widen.

"What are you doing!?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the house is out of food so I need to go shopping. Also, you need to mow the lawn. Then we have to attend Pamela Bingo party." Sheva said as she opens the shower door to exits but is stopped when Chris pulls her back in the pushes her up against the tile wall. Her back was towards him, getting soaked by the warm water. Chris smirks at her as he leans towards her ear and licks her earlobe before saying:

"You like it when I'm rough don't you?" Chris asked her.

"It's your fault." She says as she grinds her behind against his rock hard cock, teasing it, making its veins twitch for her wet folds. Chris didn't even answer her. He just rammed his cock into her pussy like a vicious animal dominating its mate. Sheva moaned at the feeling of her husband length piercing her wet folds then pushing up against her spot. Chris smiles as he continues to thrust into her like a wild beast. Sheva takes deep breathes as her mind starts to go fuzzy. Her nails dig into the lines of the tiles as her legs begin to twitch.

"I'm cumming…" Sheva moaned. This made Chris thrust into her more and more until: "AHHHH!" Sheva Screams as she cums onto his cock, covering it with her juices. Chris moans as he cums deep into her womb, Sheva walls begin to squeeze his cock tightly, milking it till the last drop of cum was inside her.

"I love you…" Chris moans as he leans his head forward towards her ear. He then gives it a little lick, making Sheva blush. She blushes and sighs before saying:

"No more sex…"

(Seven hours later)

"Why are going to this…bingo thing?" Chris asked. After their hot and sweetie scene in the shower, Sheva demanded that Chris mow the lawn, which he did, then get some rest because they were going over to the neighborhood park to participate in a celebration party. Chris was driving the two there in his new government Toyota Fortuner, tax free of course.

"Because we need to look normal." Sheva said as she puts on her dark purple lipstick by mac. She pops her lips, making a popping sound before putting away her make up in her bag. Chris sighs.

"You know, I never participated in these events and I looked find to these people." Chris said.

"That's because you're…uh…American." Sheva said. "I am not so I thought I should try to fit in."

"Okay, fine." Chris said. "Were here." He tells her as he parks his Toyota. The two then get out of the car, Sheva looks at herself in the car mirror. Chris saw this and said:

"Your fine babe, you look hot." Chris said.

"You sure?" She asked, making Chris examine her outfit. She was wearing a purple mulberry colored V-neck long sleeve with yellow buttons that went to the bottom shirt. Around her neck was a silver chain with a multiple colored gem butterfly hanging off it. A gift from her husband after their second valentine's day together. She wore white yoga pants with purple butterfly patterns on the all over the ends. She wore black 5 inch platform heels. Chris could help but to smile at her appearance.

"You look gorgeous." He tells her before leaning his head down a little to plant a kiss on her lips. Sheva blushes as she kisses him back. A small innocent kiss turns into a hot animal instinct wet slipper kiss that mad Chris push Sheva body back against the passenger door. He grabs her behind then lifts her body up, making her legs wrap themselves around his waist as he grinds his crotch against the thin layer of clothe over her womanhood.

"Ew…" A voice called out to them. The two stopped and looked at the person, it was Leon and his girlfriend/partner Fiona Belli. Chris rolls his eyes before dropping Sheva down to her feet. Fiona was blushing.

"Hey Fiona…Kennedy." Chris said.

"Hello you two, how are you?" Fiona says as she walks over to Sheva and gives her a hug. She then gives Chris a side hug before walking over back to Sheva. The two started to talk and walk away from their lovers, leaving the two hated zombie killers alone, thankfully, they are good at hiding their emotions. The two follows their loves and discussed business. The walk right into the neighborhood warehouse where almost all of the neighbors were eating, talking, playing bingo and enjoying themselves. Fiona and Sheva find a table and set their things down. The guys follow and take a seat at the table as the ladies leave them to get food.

"Fiona white blood cells have shown to infuse with the virus and mutated in a different level." Leon explain to Chris. "The AZOTH she has inside makes her blood cells mutated at a high level but here's the thing, they turn back to normal in a few minutes."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

"It means if she gets bitten, god forbid, she will have the virus in her system for 3 minutes then it will disappear. The geeks in the lab still don't know what to think of it."

"Have they created a vaccine yet?" Chris asked.

"They haven't even started the plans to make a cure. I swear those idiots are planning something." Leon says as he looks over to Fiona, she was smiling and laughing with Sheva as the got food from the table. "If they tell me they need to kill her…I may run." Leon said, making Chris look at him with worried eyes. "When I found Fiona, she was about to get raped by some…fucked up mutated creep."

"Yea…that castle…" Chris said as he remembers the day he met Fiona. Cover in a blanket with black mascara running down her eyes and cheeks. Her feet was covered in bleeding cuts and dirt. Her clothes was covered in dirt and blood and other liquids, and behind her, a White Shepherd that was limping on its back legs. Leon had found Fiona in an abandon castle that was supposed to have some old blue prints of the ORGINAL CURE for the T-virus. Leon was assigned to go to the castle and find them, but instead he found Fiona and her dog Hewie. After a mission that he thought was a failure he took Fiona in for medical help, then after a few test they learned that Fiona may be the cure, now after two years experimenting and training in the government, Fiona is now a full agent of the government, although Leon preferred if she stayed at home. Fiona not a very good hand to hand combat but she seems to be good at figuring out field problems.

"Leon!" Fiona calls to him as she and Sheva walk over to the table with food in their hands. She sets a plate of food in front of Leon before sitting down next to him. Leon smiles as he watches his girlfriend take a seat, her blonde hair sways back and forth as she scoots her seat into the table. Fiona was very pale for her age, she says its cause she never went out as a child, her eyes was as blue-green that had the ability to pierce someone soul. Chris sometimes would joke about how Fiona looked like the younger paler version of Jill (her look from RE 5), and it took Leon a long time to realize this but the two have a lot of differences. For example, Fiona boobs were two sizes bigger then Jill and her she did not have clear smooth skin like her, which was due to her time in the castle. Also every time Chris made that Joke, Fiona would get Jill to punch him in the face.

"So Fiona and I were talking, and we decided to go to the beach this weekend." Sheva said.

"Have fun." Chris said as she takes a sip of his drink.

"You're all coming with us, and so is the agents, we never spend time together." Fiona said.

"There's a reason for that…" Leon muttered as he looks up at Chris, the other male nods his head.

"What's the reason?" Sheva asked.

"Ada Wong…" Chris muttered and Leon nodded. Fiona stares at Leon for a few seconds before asking:

"Who's Ada Wong?" Fiona asked. Leon looks up in fear, he then looks at Chris for help. Out of nowhere Chris said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Did you know that Sheva and I are going to celebrate Lukania soon?" Chris said. Fiona looks at Chris with a confused face.

"Lukania? Isn't that- Pamela calling us Fiona!" Sheva said as she stands up from her seat then grabs Fiona out if her. The two walks away from the table, leaving the men alone again.

"Lukania?" Leon asked.

"A stupid anniversary ritual that forbids Sheva and I to fuck for a month." Chris said.

"Poor you." Leon said. Fiona and Sheva were making their way to the Bingo table where all the fancy wifes were. On the way Fiona had to ask.

"Lukania…that ritual has not been celebrated for over hundred years." Fiona said to Sheva, making the woman blush.

"I know…I just need a break." Sheva said with a blush. "I love Chris with all my heart and more, but…he is a beast in the bed, I feel that I am becoming addicted to his cock, and now that we are having more mission our sex his becoming more and more violent. And worse…I am started to think dirty thoughts during missions." Sheva said as she and Fiona take a seat at one of the bingo tables.

"What do you expect from a trained…" Fiona looks around the room before saying the next word. "Zombie fighter."

"Wrong words for us but good effort." Sheva said as a person gives her and Fiona a bingo paper and a stamper. "Chris and I dated for a short time before getting married, during that time we never had sex so I didn't know how big her was. So when my wedding night happened I thought he would be small like many other men I have seen."

"How big is he?"

"Do you have a Comcast x1 remote?"

"Yes?"

"That's how big he is…when not erect." Sheva said, making Fiona eye widen a little in shock.

"What a beast…" Fiona said.

"I know." Sheva said before continuing her story. "As I was saying…"

(Wedding night, two years ago)

Sheva takes a deep breath as she takes off her wedding dress in the bathroom of her honeymoon suit. Outside was Chris taking off his shirt. Once off he started to light some of the candles in the room that stood on the night stands that were next to the red bed in the middle of the room. The bed was a water bed in the shape of a heart, the pillows were also in a shape of a heart. The cover was silk red with soft fur bed sheets. The room was painted white with red hearts painted on each side of the wall. Chris looks at the sliding door at the side of the room that gave him a clear perfect view of the beach where the hotel stood. He saw the moon reflex off the ocean like a mirror while the sand shined like star. It was beautiful, and what was more beautiful was Sheva, reflexing off the glass. Chris turns around and saw her wearing a purple silk bridal lingerie babydoll dress that went a few inches below her thighs with black tanga string panties. Her hair was down and she was wearing purple lipstick with dark purple eye shadow with black wing style eye liner. She looked like an angel to Chris.

"Wow…" Chris said, making Sheva look down and blush.

"Yo-you like?" Sheva asked.

"I think I fell in love again." Chris said, making Sheva cheeks turn deep red.

"I research a lot on goggle, you would be surprised at the many stores located here for when it comes to lingerie." Sheva said as she takes a seat on the bed. Chris smiles as he walks over to his new wife. He takes a seat next to her and kisses her. When they separated Sheva giggled because Chris had purple lipstick on his lips. He licks his lips then smiles.

"Mango?" Chris said.

"I know right, I thought it would taste like grape." Sheva said. Chris gets up from the bed then heads over to one of the night stands where there was a bottle of expensive wine cooling in a bucket of ice next to two wine glasses. He picks up the wine then pours the yellow liquid into the glasses. He then walks back over to Sheva. She takes her glass as he sits back down next to her. Chris raises his glass in the air.

"To our first night together." Chris said.

"And may there be many more." Sheva said. The two cheer before drinking the wine down, once gone Chris bounce on Sheva, making her drop her glass. She moans in the kiss for a few seconds before pushing Chris off her gently. He looks down at her strangely.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked.

"Chris…I am a virgin." She says, making her husband roll off her then look down at her in shock.

"You're a virgin, how old are you?" Chris asked, making Sheva a bit angry.

"You know, where I come from, men would kill for their brides to be a virgin." Sheva says, making her husband chuckle a little.

"I didn't mean it like that. I am just shocked, I mean, you hot."

"Thanks, and…I never felt the need to have sex because I never really had feelings for a guy like this before." Sheva said before looking down in shame. "I…don't know…how to have sex." She said, making Chris look down at her shocked, he then burst out into laughter, making Sheva pick up the nearest thing (Which was the pillow) and smack him in the shoulder. After getting all the laughter out he looks down at her to say:

"I wasn't laughing at you."

"Lies."

"Honest!" Chris said. "Okay, don't worry Shiv (His nick name for her), let me do all the work. Just lie down and enjoy your wedding night." He tells her as he forces her to lay down. Sheva took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she lets in the strange feelings of Chris's kisses engulf her. That was the night she lost her virginity. Something she always fought for from the savage men that lived in her area. Too bad she didn't know that she married something worse.

(End of the flashback)

"Oh dear god, I never thought I'd see tomorrow that day." Sheva said.

"We'll, maybe it was the first for him and he lost control." Fiona said.

"No…he was definitely not a virgin." Sheva said with a blush on her face. "Tomorrow is a new day and I will be free out that big cock monster...for a month." Sheva said as she looks down at her sheet before shouting:

"Bingo!"

(After the bingo party)

"That was fun." Sheva said as she and Chris walked to their car. In her hand was a bag filled with all sorts of goodies, one of them being a coupon book for food shopping, which made Sheva very happy since she forgot to get food for the house today.

"You have amazing luck." Chris said as he pulls his car keys out from his pocket. "Anything for me in there?" He asked his happy wife. She stops walking to look inside, she sticks her in and pulls out a walking dead XL t-shirt. Chris rolls his eyes as Sheva laughed.

"Laugh now, but she who laughs last laughs first laugh last!" Chris said. The tow stopped and looked at each other for a few minutes before realizing:

"I don't get it." Sheva said.

"Me ether, I wasn't thinking. I am tired." Chris said. He was about to open his car door when suddenly Pamela came out of the blue and hugged him from behind. The man looks over his shoulder.

"Hi…" Chris said, feeling a bit unease since Sheva was glaring daggers at the blonde woman.

"I am SO happy you two made it!" Pamela said. Pamela was Chris ex-girlfriend, or morally ex-booty call. Pamela was a young woman in her late 20's like Chris. She was the daughter of some sort of CEO that owned a bunch of restaurants or something, Chris never payed attention to her so we don't know the details. Almost everything on her body was plastic, in Sheva opinion. She had H size breast, big perky that looked like they could pop at any moment, and her face looked like the exact replica of a Barbie doll. It scared Sheva to even think that someone would let some doctor do that to their body.

"Yea…how are you?" Chris asked as he forces a smile on his face, as he did that he could sense Sheva eyes beaming at the back of his head. He knew that she disliked Pamela, and it wasn't because she was jealousy, okay she was but that is like 20% why she disliked her, it was because throws herself at Chris every single time she gets a tiny chance to. Those actions alone make Sheva nervous that he will cheat on her.

"I am great, Sheva and I were about to go home and look through her bag." Chris said as he looks over to Sheva. "You know Sheva, my wife, that I have been with for almost a year now." Chris said. Pamela looks over to Sheva and wave at her. Sheva smiles and waves back, she then opens the car door and enter the car. She slams the door shut loudly, giving Chris the hint to hurry up his conversation with Pamela.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that my father has receive the request from your company and he is going to send the money in after the party." Pamela said. Chris nods his head, Pamela thinks Chris is an officer for the secret service, she is not that far off.

"What party?" Chris asked.

"The annual Easter party, you know, where my dad calls in our priest and we pray and all." Pamela explained. "Are you going to come?"

"Ummm, I got to think about that…" Chris said.

"Why? Don't you believe in god?" She asked. Chris looks down at the ground, sure he believe in god, in fact, he was doing some of his work. It was Sheva he had to worry about, she didn't believe in that stuff, she believed in the spiritual world or something.

"Look, I…have to check my schedule. Goodnight Pamela." Chris said. The young woman nods her head before walking away from the car and over to hers. When Chris got into the car he looks over to Sheva, she was giving him her _**I am about to rip your dick off**_ look.

"What were you talking about?" Sheva asked.

"Pamela wanted to know if I could go to her family Easter Sunday party." Chris says as he starts up the car. Sheva looks out the passenger window, as Chris pulls out, she watches Pamela talk to the other neighbors. Sheva couldn't help but to look at Pamela behind, which was weird because she didn't have much of a butt, in fact she looked like the letter P from where Sheva was looking.

"Do you like girls like that?" Sheva asked.

"Like Pamela? No, Pamela wasn't always plastic." Chris said. "I mean sure she had her nose done but that was it, then she got those boobs, started to spend her money a lot and rubbed it in my face, forced me to go to parties. It was too much to handle." Chris said as he drives home. Sheva stares out the window and begin to think. When they got home the first thing Sheva did was strip off her clothes then lied in bed. Wearing nothing but her black panties with her face on top of the yellow covered pillow. Chris locks up the house and turns on the alarm, he then strips off his clothes and hops into bed with her, lying next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"CHRIS!" Sheva shouted as she runs over to her husband. Chris was being cared by Fiona and Leon to into his house. He and Leon were on a mission not too long ago, now he was being laid down on his couch.

"What happen!?" Sheva shouted as she examines her husband.

"He got smacked by a potatoes bag…and fell out of a three story building." Leon muttered. "Doctor says he will be fine, didn't break any bones. He's on pain killers right now so he will be out a while."

"How long?" Sheva asked.

"About 12." Fiona answered.

"12! THAT'S HALF A DAY!" Sheva shouted.

"He needs rest." Fiona said.

"Well, at least he's not dead." Sheva said as she rises from her husband side. "Its late, do you two want some coffee?" Sheva asked her friends, the two nod their heads. Sheva throws a blanket over Chris before walking away from her husband.

"I wonder if he is dreaming?" Fiona asked as she follows Leon and Sheva into the kitchen.

"The real question is what is he dreaming about." Leon said. Sheva shrugs her shoulders as gets the mugs out from the kitchen cabinet.

"Probably something about disco times…that's how he injured himself." Fiona said.

"Exuse me, what exactly was your mission?" Sheva asked.

"We had to find a man that ran a cult who kidnapped people and forced them to live in a 1970's disco club." Leon said. "The lights in that room could blind a bat."

"And explained to me how this man hit Chris with a sack of potatoes?" Sheva asked.

"It fell from the roof." Leon said as his eyes wondered to Fiona cleavage, they were small but they were big enough to be cleavage. Fiona was in her work clothes, black leather skin tight jeans with black knee high boots. Her top was a white sweetheart neckline top that had circle drawn in the middle of her top. Unlike most women in the government, Fiona didn't like to show off her body, she was shy. Much to Leon dismay.

"Weird." Fiona said.

"No what was weird is that this building was school and the guy kidnapping people was a teacher kidnapping his student's parents." Leon said.

(Chris Dream)

"Chris…Chris…" A voice called out to him. He slowly opens his eyes to see Sheva hovering over him, her face inches from his.

"Sheva?" He asked. She smiles at him and removes herself from on top of him. Chris looks around the room and saw that he was in a classroom looking room. "Where are we?" He asked Sheva before looking at her and nearly gasped. Sheva was wearing a white tied up blouse that showed off her breast and belly button quite nicely. Around her hips was a little red plaid skirt that stopped a few inches from her thighs, and white loose socks that she wore with black mary-jane shoes.

"Were in school, well after school." Sheva said. "Poor baby fell asleep grading homework again." Sheva said.

"What?" Chris asked as he looks down as saw that he was sitting at a desk, grading paper work with a red pen. He then looks over back to Sheva. "I'm a teacher…and your my student?"

"Yes! And wife." She says as she stands up from her seat and walks over to Chris. She then takes a seat on his desk and smiles at him. Chris couldn't help but to look at her long dark legs.

"Wife?" Chris asked.

"Yes, your young, hot, horny wife." She said as she leans over to kiss him. Chris stares at her confusedly before throwing his senses into the abyss of stupid and decided to go with what was going on. He pulls Sheva body onto his lap and begins to grope her breast. She moans at his touch as he begins to rub her nipples through the thin layered clothing, making her moan loudly.

"Oh baby, I love the way you touch me." She says before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. His left hand moves from her breast to her hip, he then starts to pull the fabric of her skirt up to revile her black thong. It was then it suddenly accrued to Chris that this was a dream. He pushes the fake Sheva off him and stands up:

"You're not real, are you?" He asked.

"What gave you that hint?" She asked Chris as she gets up from the ground.

"Sheva would never wear a thong, no matter how much I beg her." Chris said. "How long has this thing been?"

"It's been one week." Sheva said. "The Lukania is a tough DEAD religion isn't it." She says, making Chris look at her funny.

"What do you mean by dead?" Chris asked. Sheva stands up from the desk she was sitting on and claps her hands. The setting of the room changes in a seconds, turning from a classroom to a fancy restaurant. Chris knew what this place was, it was the restaurant in the hotel that Sheva and he went spent their honeymoon in. Sheva then snaps her fingers, making the scene in front of them play like a video.

"What is this?" Chris asked.

"Your memories!" Dream Sheva said.

"So, is there something special I should do while were married?" The Chris in the memory asked. "Like sacrifice a chicken."

"Nope, the only religion you need to worry about is my belief in the gods." Sheva said. "My people don't celebrate old stuff like Paraty, So-nosa and Lukania." Sheva said. The dream Sheva then stops the scene and looks at Chris.

"See what I mean." Sheva said.

"That lair!" Chris shouted. "How could she lie to me!?"

"Who knows." Dream Sheva said. "What I do know is, your planning something."

"You bet I am, once I wake up I'm going to tear that ass apart!"

"And then you two will fight, is that really what you want?" Dream Sheva asked.

"No…" Chris muttered. "But I don't like getting lied to…by the way, what the hell are you?"

"I am the many naughty thoughts you had over the week of Sheva." Dream Sheva said. "After the incident with the potato sack you had to take some medicine to help you. So here I am."

"I need to get the name of that medicine." Chris said as he looks down to the ground then back at Sheva.

"Well since you are here…and this isn't considered cheating…" Chris said with a smile on his face. Sheva before him smiled before opening her mouth to say:

"Sorry, but your two seconds are up." The dream Sheva said before fading away.

"WHAT!?" Chris shouted, making the Sheva before him stop fading and laugh.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" She said. "Since you will be asleep for 12 hours you get an extra few minutes here." She said before walking over to Chris and kisses him.

(Sheva, 11 hours later)

"WHEW!" Sheva shouted as she stretches her body. She had just come from her morning jog in the neighborhood. She walks in front of her door and pulls out the keys but was stopped when her neighbor Pamela came out of nowhere.

"SHEVA!" She shouted, making Sheva drop her keys. Good think Pamela wasn't near her, or else she would be in a head lock right about now. Sheva turns her body around and looks at the blonde woman.

"Hi Pamela, how are you!" Sheva said.

"I am good; I haven't seen Chris around. Its weird not to see you with him," She said.

"Chris has been busy; you will probably see him later." Sheva said with a small hint of sarcasm. She then unlocks the door to her house and enters it. She slams the door and walks over to the couch to check up on her husband. Chris was still in his coma. Sheva smiles as she walks over to Chris, leans over him, and gently pecks his lips.

"Can't wait for you to wake up, been lonely." Sheva said as she makes her way over to the kitchen. "I wonder what your dreaming about." Sheva asked herself as she pours herself some orange juice.

(Chris Dream)

"Oh I am loving this!" Chris shouted as he takes a deep breathes. He and Dream Sheva were lying next to each other in a heap of sweat. Sheva looks to the watch on her left wrist.

"We have…two seconds left…wanna go another round." She asked. Chris was about to responded but was stopped when a bright light shined in his eyes.


End file.
